Accordo Con La Mia Tutor
by NayaRiveraSeiMia
Summary: Ship: badass!Brittany/Nerd!Santana. Brittany è la ragazza più popolare della scuola, ha tutte le ragazze ai suoi piedi ed è nella squadra di football. Cosa succede quando Santana diventa il suo tutor? Riuscirà Brittany ad entrare nei suoi pantaloni o verrà rifiutata da qualcuno per la prima volta? GP!Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

Pov Brittany.

Entro in classe con qualche minuto di ritardo vedendo che la professoressa sta distribuendo le verifiche e mi siedo all'ultimo banco di fianco alla finestra. Poco dopo si avvicina a me sospirando.

"Brittany è l'ennesima F, se continui così non passerai l'anno" dice consegnandomi la verifica.

"Allora? Vado male in tutte le materie dunque non lo passerò comunque" dico tranquillamente.

"Allora ti assegnerò un tutor per tutte le materie"

"Voglio Santana come tutor" dico annuendo a me stessa.

"Credo possa andare bene, lei ha voti altissimi in tutte le materie"

"Mi scusi? Perché deve decidere lei il tutor? Non può deciderlo lei professoressa?" Chiede Santana.

"Santana ho deciso tu farai da tutor a Brittany e se riuscirai a farle passare l'anno ti daremo i crediti per una borsa di studio" dice e Santana mi guarda male.  
"Bene Santana puoi cominciare mettendoti vicino a Brittany così che tu possa controllare che segua la lezione" Santana si alza sbuffando e si mette accanto a me.

"Qual'è il tuo problema Pierce? Perché mi hai scelta come tua tutor?" Domanda lei contraria.

"Perché tu sei la nerd più sexy della scuola, e se devo avere un tutor voglio almeno avere una bella visione durante lo studio" dico ovvia mentre tutti gli studenti escono dalla classe.

"Ok ecco come funzionerà, tu verrai da me dopo la scuola e io ti aiuterò con le materie" dice scrivendo su un foglietto il suo indirizzo.

"Ok a dopo" dico e lei esce dalla classe.

Arrivo a casa di Santana suono e lei mi apre, saliamo in camera e io ammiro il suo corpo.

"È bello vederti senza tutti quei vestiti addosso, hai delle tette bellissime" dico guardando la sua scissione visibile dalla canottiera scollata.

"Basta siediti" dice e io eseguo gli ordini.

"Da che materia vuoi incominciare?" Chiede sedendosi a fianco a me.

"Spagnolo, voglio vedere quanto sei sexy quando lo parli" dico io leccandomi le labbra.

"Ok farò finta di non aver sentito, da dove vuoi cominciare?"

"Dal dettato?" Chiedo guardando la sua scollatura.

"Basta mi hai stancata, mi metto una felpa" dice alzandosi ma io la fermo.

"No tesoro devi capire una cosa, non me ne frega niente del tutoraggio, voglio solo vederti con le maglie scollate, ma possiamo raggiungere un accordo, io mi impegnerò a passare tutte le materie per fare in modo che tu abbia i tuoi crediti per la borsa di studio ma in cambio voglio qualcosa" lei spalanca gli occhi in stato di shock.

"Cosa?" Chiede agitata.

"Per cominciare ad ogni lezione ti voglio scollata e in pantaloncini corti, secondo per ogni materia che recupero tu mi farai toccare una tua parte del corpo a mia scelta mentre ti bacio e tesoro non sarà da sopra i vestiti ti avverto e terzo ma non meno importante se riuscirò a farti ottenere la tua borsa di studio voglio vederti completamente nuda, guarda il lato positivo potevo chiederti favori sessuali me non ho evitato, a te la scelta" dico sorridendo mentre lei si morde il labbro meditando.

"Ok ma Finn non deve sapere niente perché non ci sarà mai niente tra noi" dice e io annuisco stringendole la mano.

"Abbiamo un accordo tesoro, e stai sicura che se rispetti i miei patti ti farò avere i tuoi crediti"

Angolo dell'autrice: allora che ne dite? Vi piace? Devo continuarla? Un bacione.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Brittany.

Era la mia ultima lezione prima del test di recupero di spagnolo.

"concentrati Brittany, ¿cómo se dice mia madre ha preparato il pranzo per tutta la famiglia?" Chiede a me.

"Mi madre prepara la comida para toda la familia" rispondo convinta.

"muy bien" risponde lei sorridendo.

"Sei così sexy quando parli lo spagnolo" dico e lei alza gli occhi.

"¿cómo se dice se studio domani passerò il test?"

"Voy a ir mañana si voy a pasar la prueba" dico.

"excelente" dice e io passo la mano sulla sua coscia.

"Basta Brittany" dice togliendo la mia mano.

"Ma sei così sexy che non posso resisterti" dico con il broncio e in quel momento bussano alla porta.

"Avanti" dice Santana, e Finn entra.

"Ciao amore finito il tutoraggio?" Domanda lasciando un bacio sulle labbra a Santana e quella visione mi provoca un nodo allo stomaco.

"Ehy si, Britt passerà senz'alto il test" dice sorridendo.

"Bene allora se avete finito posso portarti a prendere un gelato?" Chiede a San speranzoso.

"Ok vi lascio soli" dico alzandomi in piedi.

"A domani e buona fortuna" dice dolcemente San io annuisco e esco.

Pov Santana

"Perché sei vestita così con Brittany presente?" Domanda.

"Perché c'è caldo" dico tranquillamente.

"Ma lei vuole entrare nei pantaloni di tutte le ragazze, tu non puoi vestirti così davanti a lei" dice sbuffando.

"Beh lei potrebbe anche voler entrare nei miei pantaloni ma io sono la tua ragazza e non voglio niente da Brittany" dico avvicinandomi per baciarlo.

"Se ti importuna troppo dimmelo che ci penso io" dice orgoglioso.

"Ok gli allenamento di football?" Domando iniziando a cambiarmi.

"Rimandati perché coach Bestie non c'era" dice tranquillamente.

"Ecco perché Brittany ha voluto anticipare il tutoraggio" dico mettendomi le scarpe.

"Già, pronta?" Domanda e io annuisco, lui mi prende per mano e usciamo di casa.  
Arrivati in gelateria ordino un cono, lui una coppetta gigante e paga per entrambi.

"Allora che fai stasera?" Domanda interessato.

"Studierò dato che ho speso il mio pomeriggio a fare spagnolo con Brittany" lui annuisce e finiamo il nostro gelato.

"Andiamo a casa mia a guardarci un film?" Chiede e io sorrido annuendo.

Pov Brittany.

È il momento del test di recupero, entro in classe e la professoressa mi porte il test io comincio a leggere.  
'Coniuga i seguenti verbi' io sorridendo comincio il test e finisco in mezz'ora.

"Allora correggiamo il test" dice la prof e io pazientemente aspetto il risultato che arriva dopo diversi minuti.  
"Beh complimenti Brittany hai recuperato spagnolo con una B-" io spalanco gli occhi.

"Davvero? Non sta scherzando?" Domando esitante.

"No ora ti mancano le altre materie" dice sorridendo io tiro fuori il mio iPhone.

"Posso fare una foto al voto così posso dimostrarlo"

"Va bene" io fotografo il voto.

"Grazie" dico uscendo poi mando un messaggio a Santana.

"A San: vieni nel bagno del primo piano" invio allegando la foto del voto, mi dirigo in bagno e aspetto pazientemente, dopo 10 minuti entra.

"Ho superato una materia ora mi spetta il mio premio" dico sorridendo maliziosamente.

"Ok sei stata brava ma dobbiamo accordarci, quanti minuti?" Domanda.

"7" dico pensandoci.

"Te ne concedo 3, prendere o lasciare" dice e io sbuffo.

"Ok ma voglio toccare le tue tette" dico trascinandola in un bagno e chiudendo la porta.

"Ok va bene" dice impostando il timer nel suo iPhone per poi mettendoselo in tasca, io subito la bacio e lei ricambia esitante, porto una mano sotto la sua felpa e sento il reggiseno in pizzo, sorridendo porto la mano sotto l'ultimo indumento e massaggio il suo seno, poco dopo passo il pollice sul suo capezzolo che si indurisce sotto il mio tocco e lei risponde gemendo, io sorridendo lo prendo con due dita tirandolo leggermente.

"Quanto vorrei scoparti" dico portando le mie labbra al suo collo.  
"Sono così dura per te" gioco ancora con il suo capezzolo finché il timer suona, subito lei si stacca e tira fuori la mia mano.  
"Sono troppo pochi 3 minuti" dico imbronciandomi.

"Pazienza, hai avuto la tua ricompensa, ora vedi di impegnarti nelle altre materie" dice per poi uscire dal bagno. Io sorrido guardando il suo culo, pensando che presto potrò toccarlo.

Angolo dell'autrice: allora piaciuto il capitolo? Spero di si ! Se lasciate qualche recensione aggiornerò presto. Grazie a chi mi segue ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Brittany.

Sono alla lezione di letteratura e Santana è a fianco a me, sorridendo porto una mano sul suo interno coscia e comincio a carezzarlo, lei subito tira via la mia mano e io sbuffo prendendo un foglio.

'Sei così sexy con questi occhiali che non posso resisterti' scrivo per poi passarglielo.

'Brittany segui la lezione' risponde.

'Ma come faccio? Posso solo pensare alle tue labbra sulle mie o al tuo capezzolo che si indurisce sotto il mio tocco, voglio vedere quei due gemelli turbolenti'

'E li vedrai, se passi l'anno'

'Ma mancano ancora due lunghi mesi, non puoi fare un'eccezione?'

'no e ora basta' io sbuffo infilando il foglio in tasca e decidendo di seguire la lezione dato che prima imparo prima toccherò Santana. Dopo 30 minuti la campanella suona e io e San usciamo dalla classe.

"Ci vediamo tra 10 minuti a casa mia" dice per poi andarsene, io vado nel parcheggio e salgo in macchina per poi guidare a casa di Santana, arrivata scendo e vado a suonare il campanello.

"Entra" dice Santana aprendo la porta e io la seguo al piano di sopra.

"Non stai rispettando l'accordo" dico contraria a ciò.

"Cosa?"

"Sei troppo vestita" dico ovvia.

"Ma Brittany siamo uscite da scuola 15 minuti fà"

"Bene posso dare un'occhiata al tuo armadio?" Lei sospira e annuisce, io apro l'armadio e scruto i diversi indumenti optando per una canottiera nera stretta e shorts cortissimi.

"Hai dei bellissimi vestiti perché non li metti a scuola?" Domando passandole ciò che ho scelto.

"A scuola mi piace essere comoda e metto felpe larghe però quando esco mi vesto meglio" dice per poi sparire in bagno a cambiarsi. Pochi minuti torna e si siede di fianco a me.

"Com'è che si diceva in spagnolo sei così sexy? eres tan sexy, poi il tuo reggiseno in pizzo mi fà impazzire" dico e lei alza gli occhi.

"Allora oggi tocca a letteratura"

"Si purtroppo" rispondo

"Che sai dirmi di Quasimodo?"

"Allora Salvatore Quasimodo nasce a Modica nel 1901, trascorre la sua infanzia tra Palermo e Messina, e compie studi da geometra. Nel 1919 si trasferisce a roma e si iscrive alla facoltà di ingegneria mentre inizia a studiare per conto suo i classici latini e greci. Sette anni dopo lavora al ministero dei lavori pubblici ma abbandona per trasferirsi a Firenze dove conosce Montale. Nel 1941 viene assunto come professore di letteratura a Milano e nel 1959 ottiene il premio nobel per la letteratura, muore poi a Napoli di infarto nel 1968. Le sue raccolte più importanti furono, acqua e terra, ed è subito sera e oboe sommerso" dico tutto d'un fiato.

"Non ci credo hai studiato?" Domanda sorpresa.

"Certo, rispetto la mia parte e infatti vorrei rivedere l'accordo".

"Sentiamo" dice.

"Allora dato che mi concedi purtroppo solo 3 minuti, voglio poter parlare sporco, dire quanto mi piace il tuo corpo e dire quanto ti voglio, e se il mio voto diventa A- o A o A+ i minuti devono diventare 5, ti pregooooo" dico sfoggiando il mio miglior broncio, lei ci pensa su un po'.

"Allora valutando il fatto che hai studiato e ti sia impegnata si può fare"

"Cazzo quanto ti voglio nuda mentre vieni sulla mia faccia" dico ammirando il suo corpo.

"Ehy te lo concesso solo durate quei 3 minuti" dice accigliata.

"Va bene bellissima, direi che dato che só tutto, ci vediamo lunedì a scuola" dico alzandomi in piedi.

"Ok mi raccomando ripassa bene e se non capisci qualcosa chiamami che te lo spiego" dice.

"Voglio un bacio" dico annuendo a me stessa.

"Che?" Domanda confusa.

"Dato che sono stata brava e non potrò toccarti fino a lunedì, voglio un bacio, se me lo darai prometto di ripassare benissimo" dico sorridente, lei sospira.

"Ok ma sulla guancia"

"Ma io lo voglio sulle labbra" dico piagnucolando.

"No allora niente" io sbuffo e giro la guancia verso di lei, lei si avvicina e quando è a un centimetro dalla mia guancia io mi giro e la bacio sulle labbra, lei si stacca subito e sento un formicolio sulle mie labbra.  
"Brittany" dice arrabbiata. Io sorrido.

"Grazie per il bacio bellissima, ora vado a lunedì" dico per poi uscire.

Angolo dell'autrice: piaciuto il capitolo? Spero di si comunque più recensioni avrò (si spera positive) prima continuo, aspetto il vostro parere o vostri suggerimenti\richieste ;-) a presto.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Santana

Siamo alla penultima ora di scuola, io e Finn non avevamo lezione così abbiamo deciso di andare in giardino a coccolarci, lui contro l'albero e io tra le sue gambe con la testa appoggiata al suo petto mentre mi stringe tra le sue braccia.

"Mi mancava averti tra le mie braccia, è da quando hai iniziato a fare da tutor a Brittany che non sei più con me" dice tristemente, io mi giro e mi metto a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.

"Anche tu mi sei mancato, ma domani sera i miei genitori vanno fuori città e non tornano prima del pomeriggio dopo, dunque possiamo passare la serata a ordinare cibo, vederci un film e poi possiamo fare l'amore dato che è tanto tempo che non lo facciamo e infine dormire abbracciati" dico per poi baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra, lui mi abbraccia stretta e accarezza la mia schiena.

"Non vedo l'ora amore mio" dice baciandomi il naso, io affondo il viso nel suo collo e lui mi coccola finché la campanella non suona, subito mi alzo e lui mi segue.  
"Ci vediamo tesoro" dice lasciandomi un bacio sulle labbra, io rientro a scuola e vado verso il mio armadietto, sto per aprirlo quando una mano prende il mio polso e mi trascina fino al bagno.

"B, sto migliorando" dice mostrandomi la foto del test.

"Molto bene" dico sorridendo.

"Ora voglio il mio premio" dice trascinandomi in un bagno.

"Ok 3 minuti" dico impostando il timer per poi mettete l'iPhone nella tasca della felpa.

Pov Brittany.

La sbatto contro il muro e la bacio, porto le mie mani al suo culo da sotto i suoi jeans sentendo il suo perizoma e la tiro su facendole legare le gambe intorno alla mia vita. Inizio a massaggiare il suo culetto per poi portare il dito indice al suo buco strofinandolo.  
"Quanto vorrei scopare il tuo stretto buco, scommetto che è vergine" dico baciando il suo collo.  
"Sei la ragazza più sexy che abbia mai visto, non vedo l'ora di vederti tutta nuda" dico tornando alle sue labbra, la bacio mordendole il labbro inferiore e continuando a massaggiare il suo culo.  
"Ti voglio piccola, ti voglio tutta" dico baciando la sua mascella. Purtroppo il timer suona e San si stacca da me cercando di scendere e io l'appoggio a terra.  
"È stato così caldo, non vedo l'ora di fare il prossimo test" dico io sorridendo.

"Ok ora devo andare a lezione, sono già in ritardo, ci vediamo domani pomeriggio" dice uscendo dal bagno.

"Accidenti è da quando ho iniziato tutoraggio che non scopo" dico a me stessa chiudendo il bagno e iniziando a masturbarmi pensando a Santana.

Il giorno dopo mi trovo con Santana a fare storia, la guardo e rimango incantata dalla sua bellezza, non è la solita bella ragazza, ha una bellezza tutta sua.

"Brittany non mi stai ascoltando" esclama frustrata.

"Lascia Finn" dico io convinta.

"Cosa?" Chiede sorpresa.

"Ti voglio, ti voglio come non ho mai voluto nessuno, sei la ragazza più sexy che abbia mai visto" dico avvicinando le mie labbra al suo collo baciarlo dolcemente per poi portare una mano al suo interno coscia ed accarezzarla con le dita da sotto la gonna.  
"Sei così perfetta Santana mi fai diventare duro come nessuna" dico portando un dito alle sue grandi labbra da sotto le mutandine e sfiorarle con il polpastrello facendola gemere.  
"Ti prego tesoro voglio solo te" porto un dito a contatto con la sua umidità accarezzando le sue piaghe, lei subito toglie la mano e mi spinge via.

"No Brittany" dice e io la guardo, il viso arrossato, le labbra gonfie e rosse, è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto.

"Però ti sei bagnata eh? Scommetto che con Finn non ti bagni così" dico irritata dal fatto di essere stata rifiutata.

"Credo dovresti andare, tra qualche minuto sarà qui" dice alzandosi in piedi.

"Ok, vi lascio scopare in pace" dico uscendo di casa per poi salire in macchina e prendere il mio iPhone.

"A Kitty: a casa mia tra 10 minuti, sbrigati" inviato, mi dirigo verso casa, arrivata entro in casa e salgo in camera sdraiandomi sul letto.

"Ehy" dice Kitty.

"Ciao" dico avvicinandomi per poi sbatterla violentemente contro la porta.  
"Voglio vedere le tue mani lavorare per farmi diventare dura" dico per poi spingerla in ginocchio, lei apre i miei Jeans e li fà scorrere giù per le gambe insieme ai miei boxer. Subito inizia ad accarezzarmi ma io non riesco ad eccitarmi.  
"Usa anche la lingua" dico disperatamente, ma niente. Cazzo.

"Perché non ti si alza più? O mio dio hai problemi ad avere un'erezione ecco perché non dormi più con nessuna" dice ridendo, io mi rivesto velocemente.

"No, sei tu che non mi ecciti perché Santana me lo fà alzare anche solo guardandomi" dico convinta.

"Non ci credo, aspetta che lo sappia tutta la scuola" detto questo esce ridendo, io sospiro e mi metto sotto le coperte.

Pov Santana.

Il giorno dopo entro a scuola con Finn per mano, e vedo che tutti mi guardano io irritata mi avvicino a Jacob.

"Perché tutti mi guardano?" Chiedo arrabbiata.

"perché ieri Kitty voleva fare una sega a Brittany ma non gli si alzava allora Brittany per uscirne ha detto che Kitty non la eccita e che ogni volta che tu la guardi gli si alza subito" dice io spalanco gli occhi e vado a cercare Brittany, dopo poco la trovo nel bagno seduta sul termosifone.

"Cos'è questa storia?" Domando.

"Oh ciao Santana, ti sei divertita a farti sbattere da Finn?" Mi domanda sorridendo.

"Non cambiare argomento e spiegami cos'è successo" dico alterata.

"È tutta colpa tua se tutta la scuola ride di me"

"E perché?"

"Perché riesco solo ad eccitarmi quando sei con me o penso a te, e non capisco il perché" dice arrabbiata.

"Beh hai provato a cambiare ragazza?"

"Ieri sera ho guardato un porno di due donne ma niente, cazzo Santana lo vuoi capire che mi piaci da impazzire, ti voglio tutta per me" dice avvicinandosi ma io la fermo.

"Senti Brittany sei dolce ma io amo Finn mi dispiace" dico uscendo dal bagno.

Angolo dell'autrice: allora che dite? Brittany si arrenderà o cercherà di conquistare Santana? Piaciuto il capitolo? A presto.

Ps. Più recensioni avrò più aggiornerò in fretta ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Brittany.

Mi trovo sotto le scalinate del campo da football a fumare con il mio migliore amico Puck, pensando a come poter conquistare Santana.

"Voglio Santana" dico piagnucolando.

"E perché? Puoi avere tutte le cheerleader e vuoi una nerd?" Domanda confuso.

"Tu non puoi capire, ha un corpo bellissimo, ogni volta che la vedo in canottiera stretta e pantaloncini vorrei saltarle addosso poi con l'accordo che abbiamo fatto sono riuscita a toccare le sue tette e lascia che te lo dica, anche se non le ho viste sono le migliori che abbia mai provato, e poi con lei mi trovo così bene, tutti pensano che ho problemi li in basso ma la verità è che voglio lei e riesco a eccitarmi solo per lei" dico frustrata.

"Fammi capire lei fà tutto ciò solo per la borsa di studio?" Domanda e io annuisco.  
"Ed è fidanzata con Finn, allora perché insieme all'accordo non cominci ad essere più dolce? Non só corteggiala e roba del genere, infondo ti piace".

"Mmmmm non só, mi piace, sto bene con lei e se devo essere sincera quando la bacio sento le mie labbra formicolare".

"Allora corteggiala e inizia a farle regali e roba del genere, uhmm ho un'idea, mi farò aiutare da mia sorella chiedendole come si corteggia una donna" dice convinto.

"Non lo só Puck, io sono una stronza, non corteggio" dico esitante.

"E allora? Che ci puoi perdere? Tu provaci al massimo dice di no"

"Sai che ti dico? Ci proverò, tu chiedi aiuto a tua sorella" dico sorridendo.

"Sarà fatto, ora vado a casa, ti mando un messaggio con i dettagli" annuisco e poco dopo decido di andare a casa anche io. Dopo un paio di ore passate a guardare la tv mi arriva un messaggio di Puck.

"Da Puck: allora ho parlato con mia sorella e questi sono i consigli, trattala in modo dolce, portala fuori a colazione (devi anche pagare per lei) mandale messaggi della buonanotte e del buongiorno, comprale dei fiori e falle dei regali (come regali non si intende lingerie ma bracciali costosi o roba del genere) poi evita quando vi baciate di usare troppa lingua, baciala in modo dolce e falla star bene, tutto qui"

"Per Puck: Sei sicuro che funzionerà? Non sarà un problema però vorrei esserne sicura"

"Da Puck: io penso funzionerà, ma ci vorrà tempo. Buona fortuna" io sospiro e mi reco in cucina.

"Mamma mi presti la carta di credito?" Domando.

"Per cosa tesoro?" Chiede curiosa.

"Allora devo comprare dei fiori da far spedire a casa di una ragazza e pensavo di comprarle un bracciale" dico tranquillamente.

"Tu? Vuoi conquistare una ragazza?" Domanda sorpresa.

"Si, che c'è di strano?" Domando confusa.

"Tesoro non ti ho mai sentita parlare così, dimmi di questa ragazza" dice sorridendo.

"Allora lei è la mia tutor, anche se è nerd è la ragazza più sexy che abbia mai visto e ha delle tette stupende ma purtroppo è fidanzata e io voglio conquistarla" dico convinta.

"Ok tieni, magari evita di dirle che ha delle tette stupende" dice porgendomi la carta di credito.

"Ok grazie mamma, ci vediamo dopo" dico uscendo di casa.

Pov Santana.

Mi trovo sul letto a giocare a 'call of duty' con la playstation quando il campanello suona, metto in pausa e vado ad aprire la porta.

"Salve, una consegna per la signorina Santana Lopez" dice un signore.

"Si sono io"

"Ok metta una firma qui" io firmo e lui mi porge un mazzo di rose e una busta.

"Buona serata" dice e io chiudo la porta tornando in camera. Mi siedo sul letto e prendo il biglietto dentro il mazzo di rose.

'Alla ragazza più bella del Mckinley, spero tu gradisca le rose, mi manchi oggi, mi manca il tuo profumo, il tuo sorriso e la tua voce. Non vedo l'ora sia domani per passare il pomeriggio insieme (anche se lo passeremo a studiare) spero ti piaccia anche il regalo, tua Brittany'

Io stranita apro la busta e vi trovo dentro una scatola, apro la scatola e vedo un bracciale di Tiffany con un cuore, spalanco gli occhi incredula e prendo l'iPhone per chiamare Brittany.

"Ciao piccola, ricevuto il mio regalo?" Domanda.

"Si e qualcosa mi sfugge, perché l'avresti fatto?"

"Perché voglio conquistare la ragazza più bella della scuola" dice lei.

"No dai non scherzare, perché mi hai fatto questo regalo?"

"Non scherzo, sei l'unica ragazza che non cade ai miei piedi, sei la più bella della scuola e mi trovo bene con te dunque voglio corteggiarti" dice.

"È carino da parte tua Brittany ma come ti ho già detto amo Finn mi dispiace" dico per poi riagganciare.

Il giorno dopo entro a scuola e mi reco in classe, arrivata al mio banco trovo una rosa rossa un peluche e un bigliettino. Mi siedo mentre tutta la classe mi guarda e apro il bigliettino.

'Ciao piccola, volevo augurarti il buongiorno e farti trovare un regalino, spero ti piaccia. Ci vediamo a casa tua dopo scuola per le lezioni, a dopo bellissima xoxo' leggo, poi sospirando appoggio tutto sotto il banco e inizio a seguire la lezione.  
Finita la lezione esco dalla classe e trovo Brittany ad aspettarmi.

"Ciao tesoro mio, piaciuto il regalo?" Domanda dolcemente e io la trascino in bagno.

"Senti Brittany mi dispiace dirtelo ma non mi piaci, davvero mi dispiace perché fai tutti questi gesti romantici mentre io non ricambio i sentimenti, comunque sappi che se quando troverai la ragazza giusta ti comporterai così e la corteggerai di sicuro ricambierà i tuoi sentimenti, eccoti indietro il bracciale" dico tirando fuori il bracciale di Tiffany dalla tasca.

"No io non voglio nessuna solo te e non mi arrenderò, ad ogni modo il bracciale è tuo, è un regalo non puoi restituirlo, ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio a casa tua" dice uscendo dal bagno.

Pov Brittany.

Arrivo a casa di San e suono, poco dopo una signora mi apre.  
"Salve sono Brittany, sono qui per le lezioni con Santana" dico io.

"Ciao, si Santana è di sopra che ti aspetta" dice.

"Grazie signora" dico per poi salire le scale e bussare alla camera di San.

"Avanti" urla e io entro.

"Ciao bellissima" dico sorridendo.

"Ciao, allora che materia abbiamo?" Domanda sedendosi sulla sedia.

"Storia, ad ogni modo questi sono per te" dico porgendole un contenitore con dentro dei biscotti.

"Dei biscotti?" Chiede con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Si, mia mamma mi ha detto che per conquistare una donna devi cucinare per lei allora sono andata a casa prima da scuola ma dato che non sono molto brava a cucinare mi sono fatta un po' aiutare lo ammetto" dico sedendomi al suo fianco.

"Grazie Britt è un gesto molto dolce" dice abbracciandomi, io stringo le braccia intorno a lei respirando il profumo dei suoi capelli.  
"Ok puoi staccarti?" Chiede dopo qualche secondo e io la lascio andare con un broncio.

~~~~~~ dopo 2 ore~~~~~~~

"Allora, cos'è l'imperialismo?"

"L'imperialismo è la sottomissione da parte di una nazione forte su un'altra meno sviluppata, e inizia tra l'800 e il 900. L'imperialismo si basava sul diritto del più forte di far valere i propri interessi sul più debole. Esso fù innescato dalla necessità di trovare nuove materie prime a basso prezzo"

"Brava, vedi che se ti impegni ci riesci benissimo" Dice santana sorridendo.

"Ma io mi impegno solo per far contenta te tesoro, così avrai la tua borsa di studio" dico dolcemente e lei sorride.

"Certo solo per questo"

"Ok un po' anche per toccarti e baciarti ma io sto provando a fare la brava e voglio conquistarti" dico annuendo.

"Ok Britt ci vediamo domani a scuola"

"Ok me lo dai un abbraccio e un bacio sulla guancia dato che sono stata brava oggi?" Chiedo sorridendo.

"Certo, lo stesso bacio dell'altra volta" dice in modo sarcastico.

"No no prometto di fare la brava e se questa volta ti frego tu potrai non darmi il premio per il mio prossimo voto"

"Ok dai" dice abbracciandomi e lasciandomi un lieve bacio sulla guancia che mi provoca brividi.

"No rimani ancora un po'" dico mentre lei si stacca ridacchiando.

"A domani pomeriggio, buona fortuna per il test"

"Ok a domani, buona notte piccola" dico per poi uscire da casa sua.

Angolo Dell'autrice: allora che dite? Vi piace Brittany romantica? O la preferivate prima? Ad ogni modo lei fà tutte queste cose che possono risultare banali semplicemente perché vuole conquistare San a tutti i costi. Aspetto vostre recensioni ;-) a presto !


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Brittany.

Suono il campanello di casa di Santana con il fiatone, e dopo qualche secondo lei mi apre.

"Ehy Britt che c'è?" Domanda e io scatto in avanti per abbracciarla.

"Ho preso A-, ti rendi conto? La mia prima A-" dico prendendola in braccio e facendola girare mentre lei ride.

"Bravissima sono così fiera di te" dice abbracciandomi.

"Ora voglio il mio premio" dico per poi portarla in braccio fino alla sua camera, l'adagio dolcemente sul letto.

"Aspetta il timer" dice prendendo l'iPhone dal comodino e impostando 5 minuti.

"Ok pronta" la bacio dolcemente sulle labbra senza lingua, porto la mano dentro i suoi pantaloncini oltrepassando anche le mutandine accarezzando le sue piaghe poi la penetro con l'indice, lei si stacca dal bacio.

"Ti ho detto che puoi toccarmi non penetrarmi" dice e io tolgo subito il dito.

"Scusa tesoro è che non posso resistere" inizio a tracciare la sua apertura sorridendo all'umidità presente poi porto un dito al suo clitoride cominciando a strofinarlo.

"Noooo Brittany" geme dolcemente mentre bacio la sua mascella.

"Si tesoro mio, ti sto solo toccando questo posso farlo" dico baciando il suo collo, poi prendo il suo clitoride con due dita e lo pizzico.

"No Britt" dice gemendo io sorrido e tiro il suo clitoride strofinandolo con due dita.

"Cazzooooo BRITTT" viene e io bacio le sue labbra continuando ad accarezzare la sua figa bagnata, pochi secondi dopo il timer suona, io mi stacco tirando fuori la mano e leccandomi le dita amando il suo sapore. Poi la guardo, con gli occhi chiusi, le labbra gonfie e le guance arrossate e mi meraviglio di quanto sia stupenda.

"Sei troppo bella" dico baciandole la guancia e lei si tira indietro sedendosi.

"Cazzo che ho fatto" dice quasi disgustata da se stessa e il mio cuore affonda.

"Scusa piccola non volevo farti star male" dico provando a prenderle la mano.

"No" urla ritirandola.  
"Cazzo ho tradito Finn" dice con le lacrime agli occhi.

"No tesoro non piangere ti prego, non volevo farti star male, facciamo così l'accordo salta, continuerai a farmi da tutor prometto che prenderò bei voti senza niente in cambio ma non piangere" dico dolcemente e lei annuisce asciugandosi le lacrime sulle guance.

"P-puoi andartene perfavore?" Chiede balbettando.

"Ok scusami tanto piccola" dico baciandole la fronte per poi uscire da casa sua salire in macchina e guidare fino a casa di Puck.

Arrivata suono e sua madre mi apre.

"Ciao Brittany quanto tempo" dice abbracciandomi.

"Salve signora Puckerman, c'è Noah?" Chiedo.

"Si è in camera sua, stai bene tesoro?" Domanda dolcemente.

"Si ho solo bisogno di parlare con Noah" dico per poi andare in camera di Puck.

"Ciao Britt, che succede?" Domanda continuando a giocare all'xbox.

"Ho fatto una cazzata" dico sedendomi sul letto, lui mette in pausa il gioco e mi concede la sua attenzione.

"Cioè?"

"Ho preso A- nel test, allora sono andata da San per farglielo sapere e per avere il mio premio, niente mentre la baciavo dolcemente come mi hai detto tu ho messo la mano nelle sue mutandine e l'ho fatta venire, poi lei realizzando si è messa a piangere" dico con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Oh Britt, mi dispiace tanto" dice.

"Ora non só che fare, cioè come mi comporto? Non voglio farle ancora male" dico passandomi la mano sulla fronte frustrata.

"Beh ti consiglio di rompere l'accordo e darle spazio, cerca di studiare da sola così che lei non debba passare del tempo con te non volutamente, poi quando starà meglio prova a riavvicinarti piano, magari mandale solo qualche messaggio per dirle che ti manca ma non vuoi farla star male e vedi lei come si comporta"

"Hai ragione, accidenti perché mi sono innamorata di qualcuno già impegnato?" Domando a me stessa.

"cosa, ti sei innamorata?" Chiede sorpreso e io spalanco gli occhi realizzando ciò che ho appena detto.

"Beh si non l'avevo ancora ammesso ad alta voce ma sono innamorata di lei, però non importa, lei ama un altro" dico tristemente.

"Ehy prendila con calma magari un giorno si innamorerà di te"

"Lo spero tanto, grazie Puck ora vado a casa" dico alzandomi.

"A domani"

Pov Santana.

Sono con Finn sul mio letto, gli ho appena spiegato tutto quello che è successo.

"Ti prego di qualcosa" dico singhiozzando.

"Non só che dire" risponde con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Mi dispiace giuro non volevo tradirti, la cosa mi è sfuggita di mano, ti amo Finn non voglio che finisca tra noi due" dico tra le lacrime.

"Dunque, ti conosco e só che non volevi tradirmi ma io non posso perdonarti, almeno non subito, non è una rottura definitiva, è una pausa di riflessione, devo pensarci e vedere se ti posso perdonare" dice e io annuisco asciugandomi le lacrime.

"Giuro che mi dispiace da morire, ti amo tanto" dico e lui annuisce.

"Io vado, ciao" dice per poi uscire dalla mia stanza, io prendo il mio iPhone per mandare un messaggio.

"A Britt: spero che tu sia contenta, Finn mi ha lasciata" invio per poi abbassare le tapparelle e accoccolarmi sotto le coperte.

"Da Britt: mi dispiace tanto piccola non volevo farti del male, anche se ti voglio preferisco che tu sia felice anche se con Finn, dunque se vuoi smettere di essere la mia tutor ok, non voglio farti stare ancora più male" la ignoro mettendo l'iPhone sotto il cuscino per poi addormentarmi.

Angolo Dell'autrice: dunque ho ricevuto tre recensioni negative, volevo solo dirvi che mi impegnerò a migliorarmi, volevo anche ringraziare chi mi segue, spero che il capitolo sia di vostro gradimento, a presto :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Brittany.

Sono in classe, e Santana è seduta di fianco a me. Sono 3 giorni che non ci parliamo, e mi manca, a volte quando è troppo presa a seguire la lezione mi fermo a guardarla, e quello che vedo mi spezza il cuore, ha gli occhi spenti, occhiaie molto visibili e il suo sorriso è sparito. Mi sento la persona più schifosa di questo mondo, le ho tolto quel sorriso genuino e le ho privato di quella purezza che la distingueva dalle altre ragazze.  
Il giorno dopo l'accaduto Finn mi ha picchiata lasciandomi parecchi lividi e qualche costola incrinata, ovviamente lo meritavo, ma San lo ha fermato dicendo che così non si risolverà nulla e che la cosa andava gestita tra loro, inutile dire che lui se ne è andato arrabbiato.

La campanella suona e io mi dirigo a storia. Dopo 10 minuti di noia decido di scrivere una lettera a San.

'Ciao amore mio, sono tre giorni che non ci parliamo e mi manchi da morire, só che mi odi, tranquilla mi odio anche io, sono la persona più orribile di questo mondo, ti ho tolto quel bellissimo sorriso genuino e quella purezza che ti distingueva dalle altre ragazze e mi dispiace, sei la cosa migliore che mi sia successa in tutta la vita, e io sono così tanto innamorata di te, e questo non lo dico per conquistarti, ma solo per farti capire quanto ti amo prima di lasciarti andare. Sono consapevole del fatto che tu non voglia vedermi dunque non ti devi preoccupare amore, non dovrai essere più la mia tutor, giuro che studierò molto per farti avere la tua borsa di studio, perché Lima non è abbastanza per te, tu meriti New York, meriti di diventare uno dei migliori medici e di guarire le persone anche solo con il tuo sorriso. Stai tranquilla Finn tornerà, capirà che è solo colpa mia e tornerete insieme. Mi dispiace così tanto, ti ho fatto fare cose che non volevi ma nonostante tutto tu sei rimasta la dolce e gentile ragazza di cui mi sono innamorata, e ti ammiro per questo, non vedo l'ora di rivedere te e Finn insieme per riavere la Santana sorridente e spensierata di prima. Ti amo così tanto, il mio cuore apparterrà sempre a te, e anche se non staremo mai insieme spero che un giorno tu mi conceda la tua amicizia, perché solo quella vale oro'

"Prof posso uscire?" Chiedo educatamente e lei annuisce, mi dirigo verso l'armadietto di Santana e infilo la lettera dentro per poi mandare un messaggio a Finn.

"A Finn: sotto le scalinate, ora"  
Invio e mi dirigo sotto le scalinate.

"Che vuoi Pierce?" Mi domanda

"Senti mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto fare a San, sono stata egoista e lei ci è caduta dentro solo perché vuole quella borsa di studio, è la persona migliore di questo mondo e ha fatto tutto ciò per diventare un medico, dunque devi perdonarla, sono così innamorata di lei, ma lei ama te e tu la ami, non sprecare più altro tempo inutilmente, riprenditela indietro" lui sospira e annuisce.

"Sai potranno tutti considerarla una nerd, ma chiunque, se si fermasse a conoscerla, si innamorerebbe di lei" dice dolcemente pensando a Santana.

"Già, falla sorridere di nuovo, mi manca il suo sorriso" dico per poi andarmene.

Pov Santana.

Ho appena finito di leggere la lettera, che mi ha confusa ancora di più di quanto già non lo ero prima, dicono che capisci l'importanza di una persona solo quando la perdi, io sono tre giorni che non parlo con lei e mi manca, mi mancano i suoi abbracci, i suoi baci, il suo provare a conquistarmi con tutte quelle cose romantiche, e quando ogni tanto si fermava a fissarmi finché io le chiedevo cosa c'era che non andava e lei mi rispondeva 'sei bellissima'.

Accidenti non só che fare, ora só che mi piace Brittany, ma amo Finn e non riesco a decidermi.

"Avanti" dico dopo che hanno bussato alla porta.

"Mija non vieni a cena?" Domanda mia madre.

"No mami, ho sonno, ora dormo"

"Ok buonanotte, sogni d'oro" dice per poi richiudere la porta e io mi metto sotto le coperte per poi dormire.

Mi sveglio sentendo un peso di fianco a me, apro gli occhi e vedo Finn che mi guarda.

"Che ci fai qui?" Domando sedendomi e stropicciandomi gli occhi.

"Sono venuto per parlare, scusa se ti ho svegliata"

"Mmmm ok dimmi" dico.

"Oggi Brittany è venuta da me, a dirmi che è solo colpa sua e che devo perdonarti senza sprecare altro tempo, e ha ragione, ti amo Santana e non voglio passare ancora un minuto lontana da te" dice dolcemente.

"Finn ti amo anche io, ma tu mi hai chiesto tempo e te l'ho concesso, ora ho bisogno io di tempo per capire cosa vuole il mio cuore" dico dolcemente.

"A-ami Brittany?" Balbetta.

"No amo solo te, ma non capisco ciò che il mio cuore vuole, e ho bisogno di tempo, spero tu possa aspettare"

"Certo che aspetto, ti amo" dice lasciandomi un bacio sulla guancia per poi andarsene.

Angolo dell'autrice: allora che dite, piaciuto il capitolo? Dai a questo punto San si è accorta di provare qualcosa per Brittany anche se quel qualcosa non è amore. Nel prossimo capitolo si creerà un rapporto tra loro due, non vi dico se di pura amicizia o qualcosa di più ;-) a presto.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Brittany.

Erano passati circa 15 giorni da quando avevo scritto la lettera a San, tre giorni dopo ho chiesto a Finn come mai non era ancora tornato con San, la sua risposta è stata spingermi contro gli armadietti.

Stavo tirando fuori i libri dal mio armadietto quando la vedo arrivare, è così bella, porta una felpa larga con jeans stretti e un paio ugg ai piedi. Con mia grande sorpresa si ferma di fronte a me.

"Ciao" dice quasi timidamente.

"Ciao" rispondo io dolcemente, lei alza il braccio tirandosi su la manica della felpa esponendo il bracciale di Tiffany al polso.

"Senti non voglio buttarmi in una relazione, ma voglio uscire con te e vedere che succede, voglio andare lentamente, mi piaci Brittany e ho scelto te a Finn ma ciò non vuol dire che stiamo insieme" dice e io annuisco per poi abbracciare i suoi fianchi seppellendo il viso nei suoi capelli.  
"Awwwwwwww che dolce"

"Mi sei mancata troppo" dico per poi staccarmi dal suo abbraccio.

"Anche tu Britt, ora devo andare a casa, ma se vuoi dopo chiamami"

"Sicuramente, a dopo" dico e lei se ne va. Prendo i miei libri vado a casa con un sorriso enorme sul mio viso.

"Ciao mamma" dico saltellando in cucina.

"Ciao tesoro, come mai sei così contenta?" Chiede curiosa.

"Perché la ragazza che amo mi sta dando una possibilità" dico sorridendo.

"Bene, sono felice, e che pensi di fare con lei?" Domanda.

"Non lo só, lei ha chiesto di andare lentamente, io approvo ciò ma non saprei come comportarmi" dico.

"Beh perché non la porti a colazione fuori domani mattina, così parlate un po', senza farle pressioni"

"Certo è una buona idea, e tranquilla mamma non le farò pressioni, la tratterò da principessa, come si merita" dico annuendo a me stessa.

"Comunque non posso ancora credere che qualcuno ti abbia cambiata, è vero che dicono che l'amore cambia ma non credevo fosse possibile con te" dice onestamente.

"Sai perché è successo? Perché Santana non è come le altre ragazze, lei è la persona più pura, dolce, gentile e genuina che abbia mai conosciuto"

"Beh spero di conoscerla un giorno"

"Certo che la conoscerai, non me la farò scappare, un giorno sarà la mia ragazza" dico convinta.

"Va bene, hai fame? Ordiniamo la pizza?" Domanda e io annuisco.

Un'ora dopo, ho finito di mangiare la pizza, e mi trovo al piano di sopra intenta a chiamare San.

"Pronto" risponde lei.

"Ciao amore" dico dolcemente.

"Ehy Britt" risponde allegramente.

"Che combini?"

"Niente giocavo alla playstation"

"Oh se vuoi continuare a giocare è ok, ci vediamo domani" dico per paura di sembrare troppo appiccicosa.

"No tranquilla, ad ogni modo l'ho appena spenta e mi sono messa sotto le coperte" dice dolcemente.

"Oh va bene, comunque pensavo di passarti a prendere domattina e di portarti a fare colazione"

"Ok"

"Devo chiederti una cosa, ho un dubbio"

"Dimmi tutto" dice tranquillamente.

"Lo só che la stiamo prendendo con calma, e giuro non mi sto lamentando va benissimo, però mi chiedevo se posso continuare a corteggiarti, chiamarti amore e roba così, se non vuoi è ok, non voglio farti arrabbiare facendo qualcosa di sbagliato"

"È ok, tranquilla, ora vado che ho sonno, notte Britt" dice con voce assonnata.

"Notte amore, ti passo a prendere alle otto" dico e poi riattacco mettendo il l'iPhone sul comodino per poi addormentarmi.

Il giorno dopo mi sveglio con un largo sorriso, corro in bagno e mi faccio la doccia, poi mi vesto e scendo al piano di sotto.

"Buongiorno mamma" dico allegramente stampandole un bacio sulla guancia.

"Buongiorno tesoro, allora porti Santana a colazione?" Domanda sorridendomi.

"Si, e abbiamo chiarito, posso continuare a corteggiarla"

"Bene sono felice, mi raccomando paga anche per lei, le donne amano questo" dice allungandomi una banconota da 10 euro.

"Grazie mamma a dopo" dico uscendo, guido fino a casa di Santana poi le mando un messaggio.

"Per Amore: buongiorno piccola, sono fuori che ti aspetto" invio, dopo 5 minuti la portiera del passeggero si apre e San entra.

"Buongiorno Britt" dice stampandomi un bacio sulla guancia e sorrido al contatto, che mi riserva il solito formicolio.

"Ciao amore"

"Dove andiamo?"

"Al Lima Bean, è ok per te?" Domando dolcemente.

"Certo" arriviamo al bar, ci mettiamo sedute e ordiniamo da mangiare.  
"Allora come va con la scuola?" Domanda curiosa.

"Bene ho recuperato tre materie da sola, ora me ne mancano solo due"

"Bravissima, sono fiera di te" dice regalandomi un ampio sorriso.

"Per fortuna, perché lo faccio solo per te" dico con un occhiolino.

"A questo proposito, se ti va posso aiutarti nelle ultime due materie"

"Mi piacerebbe molto, anche perché quando mi spieghi tu le cose capisco subito, mentre se studio da sola faccio troppa fatica"

"Beh non sono una secchiona per niente" dice sorridendo.

"La secchiona più bella del mondo" dico dolcemente e vedo un leggero rossore formarsi sulla sua gote.  
"Dai adiamo tesoro" mi alzo lasciando una banconota da 10 euro sul tavolo per poi andare verso la mia auto.

Angolo Dell'autrice: allora vi piace il capitolo? Mi farebbe davvero piacere sapere le vostre impressioni anche in privato, a presto !


End file.
